makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 55
Pillar 55 (第55柱 Dai 55-hashira) is the fifty-fifth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary His name was Baphomet, also known as Satanachia, he served the Second Astaroth and commanded 54 legions of demons. However, he had a falling out with his master, because his master named a nephilim as his successor. In the past, Baphomet is still opposed, and Astaroth mentions that it will be a fierce battle against Heaven this time, perhaps even he wont last against them. Baphomet suggests that he start his sleep, but Astaroth says that it's rumoured that even Lucifer will come out, how could he leave at a time like this and that Baalberith guy is late. He tells Baphomet that if he falls, Sargatanas will be named his successor. Baphomet disagrees with it being a nephilim and Astaroth says that the strength of Pure Demons is nothing but a lie. It is those guys that are the strong ones (Dantalion is in the sky), eventually all the Four Kings will be Nephilim and the Era of Nephilim will begin. Baphomet recognises Dantalion, calling him the Nephilim, Israel's Pillar, who Slept until the end. Dantalion singlehandedly turns the tables against the army of angels (the one summoned by Solomon, he turned that tables on Uriel's legion by himself), Baphomet thinks that he is a monster. Baphomet narrates that he suffered a large wound in battle against Heaven and Astaroth fell into a Deep Sleep from which he would never awaken from. Dantalion has come to Baphomet, saying that if that is the strongest the Inferno Brigade had in them, how unsightly - asking if he's afraid of Sleep, or is it that he was robbed of his status because they showed their weakness. Demons and Angels have low fertility rates so they have to take humans to increase their own numbers - angels make humans ascend and become their masters and demons make humans their kin. Dantalion asks that the old demon not sleep just yet, and join his side to see for himself - he'll stand at the to of the Demon World before too long. Mathers wonders that surely Dantalion isn't against him teaching William magic. It was destined to happen sooner or later. Dantalion has looked into Mathers' background: he was quite skilled at learning ancient languages, but that is not the case anymore. Born in London, he was a member of Hand of God where he worked as an exorcist, after that he became a Latin teacher for Stratford school under the recommendation of doctor William R Woodman. He is fluent in a large number of languages and is a linguist of the occult. Dantalion is offering him a chance to study the Demon World to his content (as a member of his household). Mathers considers it interesting, but asks what if he refused the offer. He knows that Dantalion is troubled, as Astaroth's rest is nearing, and he will certainly rise to dominance with that. He is the only household member of Lucifer and by sleeping close to a thousand years no one can match him. Although he has charisma Camio is only a half demon and Sytry cannot do anything without Baalberith (Dantalion is unnerved), but if Dantalion lost his right hand man Baphomet to Sleep he wouldn't be able to keep that power (or William). Dantalion comments that he is starting to think of Mathers less and less as an ordinary human, and Mathers says he'd focus on the support of Samael if he were him, as one of the Four Kings and the Head of Court, he still hasn't supported anyone and when they'd been in Heaven he'd been a confidant of Lucifer's. Dantalion is angry, and asks just who the Hell is Mathers when Amon and Mamon come, with news of Baphomet. Mathers comments that that was scary and wonders if he would have died there. William wonder if he's only going to sleep, not die. And if he isnt worried at succumbing to bed sickness. Baphomet isn't, it just that a demon that is Asleep cannot manage the affairs of Hell. William wonders if it's like a hotel and Baphomet responds that it's something like that. There is an explosion and William comment at the familiar feeling. Baphomet recognises demon General Empusa, who heard he was going to Sleep and decided to grace him with her presence. Characters * Baphomet * Astaroth the Second (first appearance) * Astaroth (mention - Sargatanas) * Empusa (first appearance) * Dantalion * Samuel Liddell Mathers * William Robert Woodman (mention) * Sytry (mention) * Camio (mention) * Lucifer (mention) * Samael (mention) * Amon and Mamon * William Twining Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 10 Category:Manga Chapters